The Next Adventure
by Catholic890
Summary: Will and Elizabeth had barely embraced each other after ten years when they are are offered a choice. They can continue, seeing each other every ten years, or risk everything for a new, different kind of adventure.


A/N: Yay you for clicking

A/N: Yay you for clicking! I promise some level of quality. : ) There are a few things I have to mention…

For this, I wrote it as if they didn't have a child. Poor Lizzy.

This is taking place on Port Royal, but exactly where will be written in the next chapter.

Reviews are loved. No seriously. I have a romantic relationship with them.

--

Her arms surrounded his waist, wanting to feel his form, wanting to know if it was truly him she embraced. With her head on his chest, she could smell the sea, the wind, and time. His clothing was rough and thin, probably due to wind. Where his shirt opened into a V she could see the scar. Where everything else looked worn by the wind, the scar seemed as though it had, just a moment ago, been harshly branded onto his skin. The sight of it drew her back to that day, then that moment. She relived the moment he had stopped living. She saw Davy Jones stab him. She saw his face, his body writhe in pain. She watched his eyes shut. She felt his last, warm breath through the rain…

"Elizabeth?" He whispered softly.

She found she had closed her eyes, and her body was trembling in their embrace. She looked up to see his worried eyes. Shaking away the memory, she smiled.

"Your scar… Old memories."

Will, his eyes still speaking of his worry, meant to speak, but was stopped. A bodiless, surrounding voice spoke, "Ten years y' served. Ten years y' been faithful t' each other. Now y' have a choice."

The voice was one that sounded familiar, yet different from any human tone. It was neither feminine, nor deep, was both loud and soft. It pulsated with a rage that seemed to underline each word, yet it dripped with flirtation. Somewhere, under it all, it was the voice of Tia Dalma, of Calypso.

"Y' can continue this way f'rever, seein' eachother once evr'y ten years. But I am not all heartless. I understand love. D'at is why y' 'ave another choice. It is a test. A journey. Y' must find love- again. Y' will part ways, not knowin' each other. Not rememberin' anythin' of your love. Y' will not recognize each other in d'e streets. And not another soul on d'is Earth will remember y' were in love. But, if y' are truly in love, if y' truly are two souls meant for each other, d'en 'y will be in love again, free from y' debts to me. D'at is y' choice."

Elizabeth's heart raced. If they chose to start again, she would risk losing him again. She could not imagine not loving him. She had spent most of her life loving him, and risking her life to safeguard that love. Yet, she had still not let herself imagine another ten years because it seemed all too painful. These past years had changed her, and distanced her from the world because all she cared about was in another. Another set of ten years, she feared, would leave her a different, darker form of herself. A person she would not want Will to waste his love on.

Will felt his emotions as strongly as if his heart was still part of him. It was as if it was beating in his chest with the fear and worry that had just presented itself. He had captained the Dutchman according to his duties, which he performed without hesitance. That had been his duty, so he had done it. But he loathed the ship. He hated seeing every face that had left the earthly world. He saw these fearful, tired faces and it tossed him into a rage. These people wanted to go back to their lives so earnestly. And for what? The sake of living? To live on the adventurous seas? He found himself hating them because they had no true reason to go back. He did. Yet he could not. Anything he could do to leave that ship, to not be captain, he swore he would do. And here the opportunity was, but he found himself torn. He and Elizabeth had found each other by luck, at best, and finding each other was not even half the struggle. Yet they would have to rerun their race. Fight again, their battle, and that was all dependent on if they found each other. But to see Elizabeth everyday after they did find each other would mean everything to him.

Elizabeth looked up to meet Will's eyes. Knowing Calypso, they would have to decide quickly. Will spoke first, "Elizabeth, the chances... And this time, you won't be crossing from England. "

Elizabeth's mind suddenly flashed back to that crossing. She remembered those eerie moments before she and Will met. She had let herself dream of pirates, knowing full well her father would scold her later. Before she knew it she was humming, then singing. "Yo, ho... Yo, ho... A pirate's life for me." Then she knew.  
"Will. You and I are pirates," She smiled, "Pirates who live for adventure. This will just be our next adventure."


End file.
